<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>foot surgery. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999971">foot surgery.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The foot surgery was necessary, something that would take away the pain that the fractures had caused, but Padmé was not looking forward to it.</p>
<p>or:  Padmé is going to be bedridden after foot surgery and she doesn't know how she's going to handle it.  Enter Anakin to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>foot surgery.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Star Wars Day!  May the Fourth Be With You.  </p>
<p>day 9, drabble 9.</p>
<p>Prompt 009 - surgery.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The foot surgery was necessary, something that would take away the pain that the fractures had caused, but Padmé was not looking forward to it.  At least a month of staying in bed, of being unable to walk, of using one of those weird scooters to get around so she didn't step on her foot.  She had no idea how she was going to survive.  And then Anakin said he'd stay with her, that he'd bring her meals and take her to appointments and do whatever she needed him to do.  And that's when she realized that he loved her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>